


you'll need these

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Harry Potter/UnderTale crossover that nobuddie asked for [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Waterfall (Undertale), bed sharing, flirting?, is that what im doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Harry moves onto Waterfall and is having fun. The smol bean deserves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sup.
> 
> Miiiiiiiight get into a posting schedule????? Cant make any promises, but. Well.
> 
> I work in a kitchen. And it's January. We are the deadest at this time of year, ad into February. So I'm loosing a few shifts :(
> 
> That said. Hopefully I get more shifts than what mah boss is implying? Idk.
> 
> Either way, i will have more time to write, and less time to sleep at night!! Which is the only time I find I can binge write.
> 
> I will try to post every week, probably every two weeks. But I noticed I have a lot of other stories I should be writing. My Sans/Reader fic will be moving along later this month. Teen Wolf Hollow Moon.... Not too soon. Sorry.
> 
> Either way, I'll post SOMETHING next week! Until then....
> 
> BUHBYE!!!

The next morning, Harry woke before Sans, hugging him tightly to himself, knowing that this short pilgrimage would be dangerous. He could die, but almost everything he did back on the surface had the chance of death. 

Still, they had a long day ahead of them. Harry was going to have to wander out of the safe zone that Snowdin had held for him. He was going to have to face Undyne, someone that Sans was afraid of him meeting. Even Papyrus got nervous. Harry felt he had a right to be afraid of the monster.

Sans shifted, waking up and returning the tight embrace. “mornin’.” he said sleepily. Harry huffed out a small laugh, grinning up from where he was nestled under the monsters chin.

“Morning.” They stared at each other before pulling away, blushing. The confidence they had last night disappearing with the darkness. They got dressed and cleaned up without saying anything, the awkwardness turning into a comfortable silence. When they walked downstairs, Gaster was already up and making breakfast. Sans and Harry set the table and sat down, the three of them discussing the game plan as they ate.

“undyne will be with paps training at her house. it's towards the end of waterfall. you’ll have maybe two hours to get through the first few puzzles. i have stations throughout the marsh, so i’ll help you out when i can.” Sans briefed him. Harry nodded.

“I Also Had A Room In a Hidden Hallway.” Gaster added. “It Was The Only Physical Place I Could Manifest. Hopefully It Will Appear If You Have Need Of It.” 

“Thank you. Both of you.” Harry said gratefully. Sans grabbed his hand under the table and give it a squeeze. “I should head out.”

They all sat still for a moment longer before Harry stood up, Sans dropping his hand after one last squeeze. “I Will Meet You At The Barrier If I’m Needed. Otherwise, I Am Going To Head To The Lab.” Gaster gave Harry a small embrace, patting him on the back before heading out the door.

“i’ll walk you to the entrance.” Sans said, grabbing a pair of waterproof hiking boots and handing them over. “you’ll need these.”

Harry slipped them on, leaving his trainers by the door. When he went to grab his jacket, sans shook his head with a smile. Shrugging and trusting the skeleton, they left the house.

Sans was silent for the few minutes it took to walk to the entrance. As the mist started to thicken, Sans came to a halt, watching Harry take a step before stopping too. “that's the entrance.” The skeleton said, pointing. Harry could just make out the entrance to a cave.

“Oh.” Harry said, feeling dumb to think he could just walk forever with the monster.

“yeah. i’ll see you soon, alright?” Harry nodded, leaning towards Sans before taking a step back.

“I’ll see you later.” Sans winked at the teen before walking back into the town. When Harry blinked he was gone.

With a sigh, Harry turned away and continued walking, albeit more cautiously. The teen already missed Sans more than he thought. He entered a cavern that glowed a dull purple blue. The river carried giant blocks of ice. He walked down the carved hallway, following the river before seeing someone he didn't think he would see so soon.

“Sans!!”

There he was sitting being a sentry station in the corner of the room, taking a sip of ketchup. “heya. been a while.”

Harry burst out laughing and walked over to him. The other two monsters looked at them curiously but turned their attention away after a moment. Sans was smiling up at Harry, who lent over the table. “How did you cope without me?”

“been drinkin’ away my problems,” Sans winked, giving the condiment a shake. Harry laughed again before Sans straightened out, leaning back on his chair. “jus’ go through there. It's not too hard to stay on the right path. there’ll be a few puzzles though. hope you and paps practiced.” 

“I’ll handle them. Is there place I can stay the night later?” Harry asked.

Sans shook his head. “not a place with beds. there’s some dry caves around the marsh and a shop further down the road. i’ll help when i can, you know that.” Harry nodded, giving Sans a bright smile.

“I’ll be on my way then.” Sans nodded, reaching over and giving his hand a pat.

With a quick good bye, Harry walked on. Some monsters encountered him, and Harry found himself making some friend's. He talked with Woosha, interacted with Moldsmol. He tried flexing with Aaron. As he solved puzzles, he felt lighter the further he went. He had a light skip in his step and with every monster he saw, a part of his mind warned him something bad was going to happen.

But nothing really bad happened for a while. It must have been late afternoon when he got to a short hallway that felt like there was something hidden. ‘Must be where Gaster could become corporal.’ He walked down the hall and saw his favorite skeleton leaning against the wall beside a telescope. 

“Hey, Bonehead!” Sans opened his eyes, his smile widening when the pupils landed on him. Harry noticed they scanned over him. Looking for injuries? He only had a few scrapes and bruises here and there.

“how ya doin’?”

Harry smiled. “I've made so many friend's! Everyone is so kind.” Sans looked at Harry with wide eye sockets. “What?”

“your not gonna replace me, are ya? i don't wanna pull out the big guns on the competition.” Harry giggled and leaned into Sans, taking a break.

“No, you’re my best friend. No one could replace you,” Harry said sincerely. Sans smile brightened.

“would you say i'm you vertibae?” Harry laughed, nodding and resting his head on Sans’ shoulder. “hey now, that's my job. c’mon.” cooed Sans, nudging the teen. “you're almost halfway there. just be more careful here on out. paps told me undyne heard you were around. shell be looking for you.”

“...Was that a pun?” Sans froze before letting a laugh. 

“guess it could be.” They smiled at each other before Sans nudged him again. “now get going. i’ll try to be around, but my next sentry point isn’t until hotland. i’ll try to meet you outside gersons. it's that shop i told you about.” Harry nodded, giving Sans a hug before dashing down the hallway with smile on his face. Every interaction with Sans had him bursting with energy.

He walked through the marsh, reading signs and making new friends as he went. He came upon what looked like a maze above a chasm. 

That's when those hiking boots came in handy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com
> 
> Did you spot the pun?


End file.
